


Crime and Punishment

by haunter_ielle



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Companions-Fandom
Genre: Aela is literally a criminal, Crimes & Criminals, Farkas you dang wholesome boy, Lydia-centric, Marriage, Nords who never behave, Riften, Temple of Mara, Vilkas is desperate, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunter_ielle/pseuds/haunter_ielle
Summary: When Riften is ransacked by a bunch of drunken hoodlums, Lydia has no choice but to bail them out.The aftermath of Farkas and Aela's wedding. POV: Lydia





	

            I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger as I climbed the steps to Mistveil Keep. It was warm that morning in the Rift, and I was glad that I’d worn my steel armor instead of the robes I’d packed. I’d become so accustomed to the cold that radiated throughout Windhelm that I’d forgotten how to exist in the heat of southern Skyrim.

            I pulled the door open, greeted by the curious eyes of the men and women in the room. They were all gathered around the Jarl’s throne, discussing something in a hushed tone. Though it wasn’t meant for my ears, and I couldn’t actually hear them, I knew exactly what they were saying.

            “My Jarl.” the steward said, bowing his head as I passed. I nodded my greeting, but I didn’t stop to converse. My focus was on Riften’s Jarl and no one else.

            “Ah, Jarl Lydia Battle-Born.” she called as I approached. “I welcome you to my palace.”

            “It’s a pleasure, my Jarl.” I said with a smile on my face as I walked around the table toward her throne. “I hope you’ll just call me Lydia.”

            “Then I encourage you to call me Laila.” she said, her voice soft and her eyes content. “I’m an admirer of your work, Lydia. You single-handedly transformed Windhelm, pulled them from the gutter of oppression and united your people.”

            I smirked. “It took many hands, actually.”

            “I would love to hear all about your strategies, and maybe gather your opinions on some of the issues within my city.” Laila said, then her smile faltered. “I assume you’ve come on Stormcloak business?”

            I cleared my throat. “No, actually. I’ve come to you to seek your council on a personal matter. One that embarrasses me endlessly, but needs to be dealt with nonetheless.”

            Laila furrowed her brow, stepping down from her throne to sit at the long table before her. She gestured for me to sit across from her, and I obeyed. Her servants immediately poured drinks for us, setting food in front of us as if they’d already prepared for Laila to have company.

            She took a sip of her drink, then cocked her head to the side slightly. “What seems to be the problem, Lydia?” She was the epitome of grace: even the words she spoke, though common, sounded far more refined than they actually were.

            I folded my hands on the table top, pursing my lips as I looked down at my plate. “I noticed that your market place and your temple seem to have been…ransacked, I suppose.”

            Laila sighed. “Unfortunately, yes. Nothing stolen, of course, but seemingly destroyed. A group of drunkards bombarded my city in the night. They’ve been retained, of course, but I fear the damages may be costly.”

            I exhaled sharply, shutting my eyes and massaging the right side of my forehead with my thumb. I was exasperated beyond belief, and I was so, so embarrassed. “I’m ashamed to admit the drunkards belong to me.”

            She was confused. “I’m sorry, I’m not sure I understand.”

            “The drunkards—three men and two women. All Nords. Two of the men are twins, two are fair-haired brother and sister, and a red-head who’s not wearing enough clothing.” Laila nodded, and I sighed again. “They belong to me.”

            “They belong to you…how?”

            “My husband is in the mix. His sister and her husband, my husband, and I attended the wedding of the other two, the red-head and the big, dark-haired man.” I blinked at her. “I fell asleep, and they all got smashed.”

            Laila was quiet for a moment. “You’ve come to claim them? And identify them for our records?”

            “And pay for the damages, of course.” I said.

            Laila cleared her throat, gesturing for one of the city guards who loomed in the corner to come forward. “Have a seat, Thelonius.”

            The guard sat, holding a clipboard in his hand and setting it on the table as he sat. “My Jarl.” he nodded to me in acknowledgement before turning toward Laila. “What would you like to begin with, my Lord?”

            Laila pursed her lips. “Identify them first.”

            “Of course.” Thelonius turned back to me, or at least I assumed her did. I couldn’t tell where he was actually looking from below the helmet. He situated his papers before he spoke. “I’d like to record the identities of each delinquent and name their crimes, then give you the price for each of their infractions.”

            I exhaled for a long time. “Alright.”

            He shuffled a few more papers. “The first offender is a Nord. Male, assumed age thirty, six foot five inches. Muscular build, dark hair and light eyes.”

            “His name is Farkas. He’s a Companion.”

            Thelonius nodded. “Retained for disrupting the peace, as well as mockery and public drunkenness.”

            “You arrest people for mockery?” I asked, and Laila nodded. I rolled my eyes inwardly. “I need a little more to go on than that. What did he do?”

            Thelonius cleared his throat. “He and another offender mocked my guards to the point of physical confrontation.”

            “They punched a guard?” I cried in exasperation.

            “Well, no…” Thelonius began. “They riled my men up, poked fun at them until they were physical with each other. Then, the offender poured liquor on them and cheered.”

            I shut my eyes, utterly annoyed. “And the price of that?”

            “Two hundred septims.”

            I sighed. “Alright. The next?”

            “Nord, female, height five foot ten inches; long, light brown hair. Distinguishing features: scar over right eye.”

            “Karalissa Felstead.” I said. “Harbinger of the Companions.”

            Laila nearly choked. “The _Harbinger_ of the Companions is in my Keep?” I nodded, and she turned to her steward. “Release her, please.”

            “Not necessary.” I said, holding up my hand to stop her steward. “She needs to learn her lesson.”

            “The Harbinger of the Companions needs to learn a lesson?” Laila asked, absolutely baffled. “I won’t have the successor of the late and most honored Kodlak Whitemane imprisoned under my authority.” She turned back to her steward. “Release her.”

            The steward left the room, and I sighed, turning back to Thelonius. “Her crimes?”

            “Destruction of public property, defiance, and public drunkenness.” he said, still scribbling on his papers.

            Laila leaned toward me. “She vomited in an urn and wiped her mouth on one of the banners in the Temple of Mara.” I shut my eyes and opened them again, annoyed beyond comparison. “Personally, I didn’t think it was grounds to be arrested, but she refused to leave the group. And between you and me, and Thelonius, I found it rather funny.”

            I smirked as Thelonius nodded. “I agree, my Lord.”

            I shook my head, laughing to myself at the sheer comedy of this exchange. “Her bounty?”

            Laila shrugged. “Forty septims, I suppose. I don’t think vomit is a crime.”

            “Public drunkenness, my Lord.” Thelonius reminded her.

            She nodded, raising her eyebrows. “Forty septims.” she concluded, and Thelonius nodded and accepted dismissal. She turned back to me. “The ones that follow these two are rather pricey, Lydia. I’m sorry to say they deserved imprisonment.”

            I nodded. “I assumed it would be these three.” I waited for Thelonius to finish writing. “Who’s next?”

            “Nord male, six foot two, dark hair, slender build. Distiguishing feature: scar stretching across—”

            “His name is Vilkas. Master at Arms of the Companions.” I explained.

            Thelonius scribbled the name and title. “Imprisoned for disrupting the peace, mockery, arson, and public drunkness.”

            “Arson?” I asked in shock. “What did he do?”

            “He started a fire in the Temple of Mara.” Laila explained. “Of course, it was an accidental fire after he knocked a candle over, but the damage still stands.”

            “Of course, Laila.” I nodded. “A fire is a fire.”

            Thelonius cleared his throat. “He participated in the fight in the market place. He was actually the instigator of the fight, if I can make conclusions. He called my guards ‘pansy milk-drinkers who couldn’t wink with both eyes.’”

            “What does that even mean?” I asked, rubbing my face with my hands.

            Laila shrugged. “I wondered the same thing. It’s not very nice, though.”

            “No, it isn’t.” I said as Laila’s steward escorted Karalissa into the room. Her hair was a tangled mess, her clothes disheveled and wrinkled after sleeping on the prison ground. The steward dropped her into the seat beside me.

            She threw her arms around me. “Oh, gods be good. It’s Lydia!” She mashed her face against mine. “I knew you’d come for us! Thank you for breaking me out. Farkas and Aela are snogging down there. We were all facing the wall. It was so gross.”

            I shoved her away as gently as I could manage. “You smell terrible, Karalissa.” I said. “Go back to the Bee and Barb and wash yourself.”

            Karalissa shook her head. “I can’t just leave Villy here, Lydsie.”

            I felt my face contort into an expression of disgust at the nickname. “Ew, Karalissa. Don’t call me that.”

            “Farkas came up with it!” she said, resting her head on my shoulder. “Everyone loved it.”

            “Great.” I mumbled. I turned back to Thelonius. “The price for Vilkas’ misdemeanors?”

“Three hundred septims to cover the damage of the fire.”

I nodded. “Alright, let’s continue.”

            “Nord male, six foot three, light brown hair to the shoulder blades, muscular build, beard.” he recited.

            I pinched the bridge of my nose. “Cassius Felstead.” I muttered angrily.

            Karalissa covered my ears, which did nothing to shield me from hearing. “Shhh, that’s her husband.” She shook her head in Laila’s direction. “She’s going to be pissed, my Jarl.”

            I swatted Karalissa’s hands away, propping my elbow up on the table and resting my head in my hands. “Let me hear it, Thelonius.”

            He cleared his throat. “Disrupting the peace, destruction of public property, public indecency, mockery, assault of an officer of the law, and public drunkenness.” He looked at the paper more closely. “And a fine for excessive foul-mouthedness.”

            I grit my teeth, my eyes rolling back into my head for a moment as I tried to control my anger. Karalissa scooted away from me, afraid I would yell. I raised my eyebrows, trying to remain calm. “Can you, please, explain his crimes?”

            “Screaming in the public square, riding piggy-back on another offender and causing the destruction of several market stalls.” Thelonius explained. “He removed his clothing and jumped into the water from the lower level of the city, then asked the guards to hug him. Used several derogative terms to mock my men, then punched one of my best guards in the face. Shattered his helmet.” He looked to Laila. “I’d rather not repeat the foul words he used, but they’re recorded here.”

            I took the paper when he slid it toward me, and I sighed as I read the words. Karalissa read over my shoulder, and she laughed. I looked up at the Jarl. “Laila, I cannot apologize enough for his behavior.”

            Laila nodded. “The fine is seven hundred and fifty septims.”

            I nearly choked, but I nodded. “A fair price, of course.”

            Thelonius shuffled his papers. “The final offender is a female Nord, red hair, five foot eleven—”

            “Aela.” I said. “Her name is Aela.” I glared at Karalissa. “Another Companion.” She shrugged.

            Thelonius nodded. “Destruction of public property, desecration of human remains, violation of—”

            “ _Human remains_?” I practically shouted. “What?”

            Laila shook her head, telling me that it wasn’t what I thought it was. “She smashed a headstone.”

            “By the gods, what is wrong with your Companions, Karalissa?” I demanded. She shrugged again. I sighed, wiping the right half of my face in exasperation. “I’m sorry, Thelonius. Destruction of public property, desecration of human remains, and what?”

            “Violation of civil ordinance, breaking and entering, mocking the sanctity of religious grounds, assault, and public—”

            “Public drunkenness.” I finished for him.

            He nodded. “And an additional fine for excessive foul-mouthedness.”

            Karalissa put her chin on my shoulder. “She broke into Black-Briar Meadery, Lydsie.”

            “Oh my gods.” I muttered. “What did she do to the temple?”

            Laila cleared her throat. “She broke a shrine of Mara, then called Maramal a ‘dank servant of lovers’ and licked his face.”

            I groaned. “And violation of civil ordinance?”

            Thelonius continued to scribble. “Stole a head of cabbage from the market, but didn’t consume it. Instead, threw it at an officer of the law.” Laila pointed at Thelonius with her thumb, clarifying that he was referring to himself.

            I pursed my lips. “The price?”

            Laila nodded to me, signaling for me to brace myself. “One thousand, two hundred septims.”

            I felt my eye twitch, and Karalissa must have seen it, too, because she slid away from me again. I reached for Laila, placing my hand over hers. “My Jarl, I cannot apologize enough for the behavior of these five individuals. There is not an excuse that would suffice, nothing that can be said to dismiss their actions, and I understand that there will be additional punishments on top of the fines that must be paid for their release.”

            Laila nodded. “Well, Maramal has banned them from the Temple of Mara permanently.” She sighed. “And I considered banning them from the city, but if you hadn’t disposed of Maven Black-Briar all those years ago, it wouldn’t be my city in the first place. So, they may return, but never at the same time. Individually, and only on brief business.”

            I nodded, then turned to Karalissa. “Do you understand that, Harbinger?” I narrowed my eyes to convey that I was absolutely livid with the lot of them.

            She nodded quickly. “Yes ma’am. And I’m terribly sorry for the disturbance we caused, Jarl Laila.”

            Laila nodded as Thelonius finished tallying the prices. He slid the paper toward me. “Two thousand, four hundred and ninety septims will be due on the fourth of Evening Star. One month from today.”

            I stood, taking the paper and gripping Karalissa’s arm to pull her with me. “I apologize again, my Jarl.” Laila simply nodded, gesturing for her steward to guide me down to the cells.

            As we walked, Karalissa, tapped my hand. “You’re not going to tell my mother, right?”

            I raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t decided.”

            “Please, don’t tell Ma.” she begged. “She’ll be so angry.” She paused a moment, then jogged up ahead of me. “You look really pretty today.”

            “Shut up, Karalissa.” I said, rolling my eyes because I couldn’t contain a smirk. “Did Cassius really get naked and chase officers around?”

            She raised her eyebrows. “Oh, not naked.” She shook her head. “No, I really would have vomited then. He just took off his pants. And his shirt.”

            I laughed a little. “Why can’t the five of you just stay sober? I can’t imagine how much you had to drink to get Vilkas to start a fire.”

            “He didn’t mean it, Lydsie.” Karalissa said, wrapping her arm through mine. “I promise.”

            I sighed, shaking my head. “I know.”

            She tugged my arm a little, trying to keep my attention. “I’m really sorry.”

            “Oh, you’re all going to be very sorry in a minute.” I said as we rounded the corner to the jail cells. They had all been thrown into one cell, and as I approached, Cassius flung himself against the bars, gripping them tightly.

            “Oh, thank the gods.” he said, his voice hoarse and his eyes droopy. He stunk, worse than usual, and his hair was a matted mess. “Baby, you gotta let us out of here.” He pointed behind him. “They’ve been at it for a long time.”

            In the back corner of the cell, Farkas and Aela were snogging near the point of aggressively, her fingers tangled in his hair and his hand creeping up her bare leg. Vilkas looked so disgusted, I wanted to laugh.

            Instead, I folded my arms across my chest, cocking my head to the side. “What makes you think I bailed you out?”

            His eyes widened, and he whipped his head to look at Vilkas before he whipped it back to me. “Oh, shit, Lyd. You’re not going to leave us in here, are you?”

            “Why should I let you out?” I asked.

            He pointed at his sister, who stood beside me with her hands folded behind her back. “You let Karl out!”

            “Laila let Karalissa out.” I explained. “I told her to leave you all in there.”

            Cassius shook his head. “Lydia, you can’t be serious. You can’t leave us in here with…this.” He nodded toward the newlyweds again.

            Vilkas stared at me desperately. “Please, help me.”

            Karalissa shifted from foot to foot behind me, likely because she knew I’d already bailed the lot of them out, but she also knew I was trying very hard to remain angry. I released a long sigh, shaking my head at Cassius. “One of your crimes was public indecency, Cassius.”

            My husband looked so helpless, I struggled to suppress a laugh. He shook his head. “I swear, I just wanted to swim, baby. No one saw anything.”

            “Thank the gods.” Karalissa mumbled, going silent when I turned to glare at her.

            Vilkas reached for me through the bars, stealing another glance at his brother and newly named sister-in-law before he pressed his forehead against the bar before him. “Lydia, I am _begging_ you. I can’t bear it any longer.”

            And it was then, after a moment of suspenseful silence, that I released a soft laugh. I shut my eyes for a moment, shaking my head before I turned to look at the steward. “Release them, please.”

            The steward nodded as Cassius let loose a sigh of relief, and he stepped to the side to allow Vilkas to leave the cell first. The dark Nord practically dashed away, placing a booze-scented kiss on my cheek as he gripped both of my shoulders. “Thank you.” Vilkas said, then he practically dashed to Karalissa, taking her hand and guiding her toward the exit. “Let’s get the hell away from them.”

            Karalissa giggled, calling out to me over her shoulder as Vilkas dragged her away. “I owe you big time, Lydsie!”

            Cassius remained in the cell as Farkas and Aela emerged, clinging to each other as they walked. Farkas placed his hand on my shoulder. “This was the best night of my life, Lydsie. Thank you for letting us out, though.”

            I smiled at him, unable to stop myself because he was such a wholesome man. Then, I glared at Aela. “You owe me so much money, huntress.”

            She simply shrugged. “I figured as much. I’ll have it sent to you.” She winked at me before she hopped onto Farkas’ back. “Thanks for the help, Ma. I appreciate ya.”

            I rolled my eyes as they walked away, leaving me and Cassius by ourselves. I folded my arms across my chest again. “You are in so much trouble, Cassius. You’re going to wish I’d left you in here instead.”

            “Are you going to tell my mother?” he asked, and his face was so worried, I couldn’t contain a laugh. His eyes lightened at the sound, and he finally left the cell and walked toward me. “I knew you’d come for us.”

            I shook my head, sighing dramatically for effect. “You know I’d do anything for the lot of you.”

            Cassius smirked, pushing my hair away from my face and placing a kiss on my forehead. “I know.” he said quietly, smiling stupidly at me because he was still tipsy. He took my hand, squeezing it gently. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
